Deep In ThunderClan Territory
Here is where large fern grows and trees covering the sky, Only ThunderClan cats Burnpelt and Copperpaw know this place and come here every night to spend time together. Chat Copperpaw pads in "Burnpelt?" she meowed Burnpelt winked at her. "Copperpaw, how are you doing? I brought us some fresh-kill." He dropped a plump dove in front of her. "Aww..." Copperpaw runs up to him and nuzzles him on his cheek. Burnpelt entwined his tail with hers. "I was thinking....maybe we can explore some land outside of ThunderClan territory, and be back in a couple of days. We know how to hunt, fight, and use herbs. ThunderClan may wonder where we are, but we won't get hurt." "Ok. Lets do it." Copperpaw meowed while purring Burnpelt stretched his legs, while purring. "I felt like having an adventure. When do you want to leave?" "Whenever you want to." Copperpaw purred Burnpelt flicked his ears in excitement. "Tomorrow morning, meet me here after you have had enough sleep and fresh-kill. We will leave at sunhigh. Make sure no cat follows you." He took the dove in his jaws and squeezed into the camp entrance. Copperpaw nodded"Ok." Follows him back to camp Later Copperpaw: Where are we? Copperpaw sees the mountains up ahead. "Look we're almost there!" (Tribe of rushing water time!) In The Mountains Copperpaw climbs up. Comet sits on guard. Burnpelt, with a badly torn ear and clawmarks down his sides, followed Copperpaw. "I can't believe it!" he gasped. "We're at the Tribe of Rushing Water!!" Frost: *pads up to the two cats, with an eagle in her jaws* "Who are you two?" she asked with wide blue eyes. Comet looks at the two cats. "You smell like your from ThunderClan." "We...We are." Copperpaw meowed. Frost: Frost dropped the eagle she was carying. "ThunderClan? But that's so far away!" "Lets get you two to StoneTeller. And you there. The one with the torn ear, you got to get some herbs before you continue on." Comet meowed. Burnpelt stood protectively in front of his mate. "Listen, we came here to see what the Tribe is like," he hissed. "We wish to live here for a few days as cave-guards or prey-hunters. Please." Frost looked uncertain. "I don't know, that's something you'll have to take up with Stoneteller." "Very well then, The orange tabby tom, you will be a cave-guard along with me and you there with the copper colored coat...cave-guard as well." Comet meowed. "By the way, my name is Copperpaw and this is my mate Burnpelt." Copperpaw meowed. Frost: Frost shot a glace at Comet. "Comet, shouldn't Stoneteller decide whether they should stay or not?" (Mousey gets back in 3 days!!)"Well I will train them. As they said, they aren't staying very long. They might be gone a moon later." Comet meowed. "The black she-cat is right." Copperpaw meowed. "I have a question, I know that apprentices are like to-be's. So Why do you have a mate Copperpaw?" Comet meowed "Well...I loved him, he loved me back. Im as old as a warrior any way." Copperpaw meowed proudly. "How many moons are you?" Comet asked. "13." Copperpaw meowed as she sat down and looked at Burnpelt. Burnpelt nodded. "We have travelled a long way to be together. Copperpaw is a couple moons from having my kits," he added with a wink at Copperpaw. "Didn't I tell you? You're expecting my kits!" he purred. Burnpelt turned to the Tribe cats. "Thank you for your generous offer. We shall start training today." Copperpaw nodded. "We need to stay. My kits will be due soon." A pitch black she-cat slithered out of the shadows, staring at the cats with a cold look. "WHO," She hissed "Are THEY?" She asked Comet "Darkness their from ThunderClan. The she-cat will be having kits soon." Comet meowed. Darkness: She hissed a laught "THOSE snivling forest fools? ThunderClan? HAHA!" She laughted "The copper one, seems nothing more that a puny to-be, as for the ginger and white tom, seems nothing more than a punk!" She hissed, laughing Copperpaw let a tear fall down. Burnpelt stood over Darkness, teeth bared, fur standing on end, and yowled. "YOUR NOTHING BUT AN IDIOT!" Burnpelt fiercly snarled at Darkness. "The most selfish cat I've ever seen," he muttered to Copperpaw. (We will now continue this at Tribe of Rushing Water) Category:Location